Decoy
Decoy Pursuit: Decoy (zs_decoy) is the third Zombie Scenario: Season 2 map in Counter-Strike Online. Background :A briefing in the culvert while preparing for the next battle. "Gentleman, our strengths are heavily damaged from Dione. Lots of comrades and innocent people that were killed couldn't die in peace. We must find this monster and kill it. We'll use a device to lure him which will also attract zombies too, according to the Senior Researcher Soy's explanation. Firstly, Delta team will move into the operation area when they are ready. Delta team, try to secure a defensive position and be ready to activate the lure device. We'll launch the operation once Alpha team is ready to join Delta team. Watch out for each other and don't stay far behind from each others. That's all!" Alpha team is ready in an hour after Delta team entered the operation area. A bad feeling was felt when it started to rain at the moment when Alpha team entered the operation area. Overview Decoy takes place in a culvert where the players will see Siege Type Dione escaping. The players then must go through a swamp, eventually finding a factory. In the factory, instead of finding Dione, they will meet Revenant. In this map, there are several new weapons introduced: *Mounted browning machine gun: This machine gun can be used by all players. It fires 250 rounds of .50 BMG ammunition and cannot be reloaded, so it must be used wisely. *C4 and RC bomb: Used to blow up pipe obstacles by pressing the button. *Radio: To call up directed bombing to destroy the obstacles. Directed airstrikes can kill both humans and zombies so be careful when using it. Transcripts #''We'll launch the operation from now on. Alpha team will move to the supply location for an individual arrangement. Be careful, zombies are still out there!'' #''Tip: Press keyboard button until the door is completely open.'' #''Soy: Our communication with Delta team who brought Decoy-Z is completely disconnected! Please fall back, Delta team!'' #''Tip: Swamp area and thick grasses will affect your movement speed.'' #''Active a triggering device and open the shortcut!'' #''We've found a heavy machine gun installed by Delta team. Everybody, use the machine gun with the ammunition that is provided individually!'' #''Soy: We have detected a response of stronger zombie! Please be careful!'' #''Plant the bomb to open a shortcut and operation way!'' #''We've found Decoy-Z. We'll start to retrieve it from now on.'' #''Soy: Oh no, Decoy-Z is still in operation. We have to hold on until the Decoy-Z operation is stopped!'' #''Soy: We've retrieved Decoy-Z, moving to the 1st target area now!'' #''Now, we'll activate Decoy-Z. Be ready for the zombie attack that will be approaching us soon!'' #''Soy: I don't think Dione is around this area. Please move to the 2nd target area!'' #''We have requested for bombing support. Open the shortcut!'' #''Soy: We are very near the 2nd target area! This facility is very big and Dione must be hiding somewhere inside.'' #''Soy: Please hold on and give me some time. I'll try to open the door by using a remote hacking!'' #''Soy: The remote hacking was successful! Move into the facility now!'' #''Soy: This is a weird inner structure. I should have investigated it with more details.'' #''Soy: Is this Dione? Some huge object is approaching here! Everybody, be careful!'' #''Soy: What's that outlook!? Is that a transform from Siege type?'' #''Soy: This strange object's flame is getting bigger! Be careful!'' #''Soy: The flame will kill everybody! If we have any available coolant pipe, we should open it right now!'' #''Soy: What is this!? Watch out!! A huge energy is releasing from the strange transform object!'' #''Soy: The coolant pipe is holding the flame! It is time! Concentrate on all your fire powers on it!'' #''Soy: It feels like we've fought with a devil… If Dione's transform is successful, it will be even more dangerous! Let's find Dione as fast as possible!'' #''Tip: You can press keyboard button to use the floor type weapon or cancel it. Bullets are available to use until consuming all that is provided to an individual.'' #''Soy: We are too late in activating the ice pipe! It has becomes even stronger!'' #''Soy: The strange transform object is resting. The flame is getting smaller!'' Events Decoy was released on: *South Korea: 19 April 2012. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 25 April 2012. *China/Japan: 25 April 2012. *Singapore/Malaysia: 9 January 2013. *Indonesia: 13 February 2013. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Achievements Honor mission Gallery decoykp.jpg|South Korea poster decoykpditto.jpg|Ditto File:Decoy_poster_taiwan.jpg|China poster File:Decoy_poster_taiwan2.jpg|Ditto File:Decoy_gfx.png|Ditto Decoypromosg/my.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster Indopromo13feb.jpg|Indonesia poster zs_decoy_20120425_1447050.jpg|In-game sceenshot zs_decoy_20120429_1930140.jpg|Radio zs_decoy_20120430_1816200.jpg|Explosives area Zs decoy 20120425 1410360.jpg|Use the radio to blow the obstacles zs_decoy_20120509_1323520.jpg|Obstacle blown by C4 zs_decoy_20120509_1305190.jpg|Planting the C4 File:Loadingbg_zs_decoy.png|Loading background Loadingbg zs decoy new.png|Ditto, new Intro sound Setting up the C4 and RC Bomb. Marsh background music Ditto Background music Ditto Hear a dying man Calling the Directed bombing Trivia *Decoy means bait, or lure or entice away somebody or something, from an intended course, typically into a trap. *This is the first map that introduces Browning M2HB heavy machine gun. *There is a dead SAS operative next to the radio. If the Soy's SD Zombie Maker is in effect, the dead SAS soldier's head will also be enlarged. *Musics in this map were taken from Recoil and Alamo missions from Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scene. *This map used death voice-overs of Spy and Sniper from Team Fortress 2 which can be heard before Revenant entered the center area. Also when setting up a C4/RC bomb, it uses a few equipment sound files which result in the combination of: "c4_plant", "nightvision_off", "nightvision_on" and "c4_beep" sounds. *There is a safe spot in the place with two Browning M2HBs where you can jump onto the barrels, the crates and then climb onto the roof. This spot is mostly safe to defend the area from zombie hordes, except that Deimos can still disarm players up here. Zombies will even never attempt to jump. *Near the factory, where two Ganymedes and two Deimoses spawn, there is a rock where the player can jump onto where Ganymede's charging dash attack cannot reach or have effect on the player. *In SG/MY region, there was an event bug where the player may obtain M14 EBR, M79 Saw off, Heavy Zombie and Psycho Zombie permanently instead of 1 day duration during Decoy Map event. *There's a lighting bug where everything is too bright, this only happens to players with OpenGL active. *Using BALROG-IX with Balrog Charging System charged will not affect the player's running speed in the swamps. *The boss arena currently has the highest spawn rate of zombies among all Zombie Scenario maps. Category:Zombie scenario season 2 maps Category:Large-sized maps Category:Simple maps Category:Pursuit type maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Maps